Elle me quitte
by leoline
Summary: Quand un job prend trop de temps dans une vie, il faut parfois faire des choix !Chapitre unique.


****

Bonjour,

Ce n'est pas vraiment une nouvelle fic, puisque ceux qui ont lu "La clé de pensine" la connaisse mais je voulais la mettre a part.

Donc cette histoire a été écrite par mon copain Julien pour comme qui dirait mettre fin a une dispute et une situation pas évidente.

Autant vous dire que j'aime énormément cette fic. Elle ne comporte qu'un chapitre.

Donc voilà, j'espère qu'elle vous touchera ne serait ce que la moitié de ce qu'elle m'a touché.

Je rappelle que rien a pars l'histoire n'est a moi, ni a Julien d'ailleurs !

"Elle me quitte"

La pièce était silencieuse, seules quelques lumières sur les bureaux éclairaient celle ci.

Tout autour des livres "Les droits gobelins", "le code sorcier", "Dernières lois du ministère édition 125".

Il restait malgré l'heure avancée quelques personnes, concentré pour la plus part sur leur lecture, et griffouillant des parchemins. Pour la plupart des avocats de la communauté magique.

Au fond, le regard perdu dans un livre et la plume en l'air, un jeune homme semblait pensif.

Il se leva et replaça le livre sur l'étagère. De toute façon quoi qu'il fasse il n'arriverait pas a se concentré se soir.

Il se rassit, et soupira.

Le voilà de nouveau dans un pays étranger, le voilà de nouveau a vivre dans un hôtel, a côtoyé des personnes qu'il connaît a peine, a vivre loin d'elle.

Il s'était encore une fois disputé avec avant de partir mais ce coup si, il devait avoué qu'elle avait raison, le ministère dépassait vraiment les limites !

Il n'aurait pas du repartir aussi vite, il devait passer 15 jours en Angleterre, 15 jours avec elle a parlé de leur mariage, a voir ses amis, a la voir elle et au lieu de ça, ce saleté de ministre l'avait convoquait une semaine a peine après son retour.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de la scène.

__

flash

Il était dans le jardin, il jouait avec le chien. Hermione lisait assise sur les marches.

Un bruit l'avait fait sursauté, Hermione était rentré et ressorti pratiquement aussitôt, son air angélique et paisible avait disparu pour laisser place a une colère a peine cachée.

-Drago, le ministre te demande !

Il l'avait regardé il savait pertinemment ce que ça voulait dire et elle aussi.

Lorsqu'il était revenu, elle était debout face au jardin, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle semblait perdu dans son esprit.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras. Elle ne se tourna pas

-Tu pars quand ?

Il aurait aimé lui dire que non, il ne repartait que la semaine prochaine comme c'était prévu.

-Ecoute, Mione, il y a un soucis avec le ministre suédois

Elle se détacha de son étreinte

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ou tu devais allé ni pourquoi mais quand tu partais ?

-Ce soir

Il vit ses yeux brillés

-Parfait !

-Hermione, écoute

-Que j'écoute quoi Drago, que tu es incapable de t'imposé au ministère, que des qu'il te siffle tu rapplique, que ton travail est peut être plus important que tes amis, que ta famille, que nous ! Dois je te rappeler que nous devions fêter tes 27 ans vendredi, que tous le monde est invité, que tous le monde est heureux de te voir et que toi tu ne seras pas là, parce que ne me dit pas que tu t'arrangera, je ne te crois pas !

-Hermione, je ne peux pas faire autrement, tu sais bien que tout ça sera bientôt fini, nous n'avons plus que quatre mois a tenir

-Quatre mois ! sauf si ils décident de repousser le délais, que feras tu a ce moment là !

-Je refuserais

Elle baissa la tête et sourit

-Je vais préparé ta valise !

Elle ne le croyait pas et il le savait !

fin flash

Mais comment en était il arrivé là, lui Drago Malefoy ! son boulot lui plaisait bien sur mais pas au point de tout abandonné.

Et puis comment il avait fini avec Hermione ? Elle ne ressemblait en rien aux filles avec qui il était sorti avant elle, elle était le contraire de son idéal féminin.

Il aimait les grandes blondes, aux yeux clairs, elle était petite, brune et les yeux noisettes.

Il aimait les femmes, quelques peu soumises, qui ne dirait jamais rien devant ses décisions, elle avait un caractère bien forgé, il aimait les femmes d'intérieur, elle était incapable de faire un bon café !

Elle était bosseuse, déterminée, elle pouvait être colérique et même quelques fois lunatique, mais … elle était aussi aimante, souriante, gentille, douce, charmante, sensible, patiente, intelligente et passionnée.

Pourquoi il était avec elle ?

Parce que c'était elle, voila pourquoi !

Parce qu'elle était la seule a le remettre en place quand il en avait besoin, parce qu'elle était la seule a le contre dire, a lui tenir tête, la seule a le faire sourire, a le faire rire, la seule a l'aimé tel qu'il était, la seule !

Il se souvenait d'elle la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle devait avoir onze, petite fille, timide, renfermée, inconsciente de sa beauté naissante. Et puis elle avait grandi, elle était toujours aussi solitaire, se faisant que peu remarqué jusqu'à sa dernière année a Poudlard en fait. Apres elle avait changé, elle semblait plus sure d'elle, plus joyeuse aussi. A cette époque il ne connaissait pas la raison de ce soudain changement de comportement. En fait il l'avait appris il y a peu de temps.

Elle avait quelqu'un a cette époque et personne même ses meilleures amies ne l'avaient remarqué, il l'avait appris bien après. Après l'avoir ramassé dans un état déplorable, après l'avoir fait sortir de son mutisme, après l'avoir consolé et l'avoir fait revenir doucement vers eux. Il haïssait ce mec, pour l'avoir blesser et pour l'avoir laissé ainsi alors qu'elle l'aimait peut être plus qu'elle ne l'aimait lui aujourd'hui.

C'est aussi a cette époque que lui avait changé de camp, rejoint l'Ordre, il avait appris a connaître un peu Hermione et réussissait même a parlé a Potter et Weasley sans déclenché une guerre !

Et puis un jour alors qu'il était a se morfondre sur son triste sort, Severus lui avait ouvert les yeux

__

Flash

Tout était calme dans la maison des Blacks ( QG de l'ordre du phoenix), le feu de cheminée crépitait devant eux.

Severus était assis dans un fauteuil, une tasse a la main, Drago allongé sur le canapé, fumé une cigarette.

-Je sais plus quoi faire Sev ! J'ai renié ma famille, mon nom, mes ancêtres, mon sang, je n'ai plus rien, plus un sous et je ne suis même pas capable d'avoir une copine !

Severus leva un sourcils

-Drago je t'en pris, tu peux avoir n'importe quelle donzelle du monde sorcier, il suffit que tu montres ta frimousse !

-Non tu ne comprends pas, je voudrais quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un qui m'aimerait pour moi et pas pour mon nom, quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais faire ma vie.

-Je vois, mon filleul grandi !

-Il faut croire

-Et tu ne vois personne qui pourrait remplir ce rôle ?

-Non pas vraiment

-Pourtant je connais une jeune fille qui sourit des qu'elle te voit, qui te dévore des yeux et te défends des qu'on ose te critiqué

Drago s'assit, l'air d'un seul coup très intéressé

-Qui ?

-Puf Ouvre les yeux un peu !

-Je ne vois pas aide moi !

-C'est une sorcière de ton âge, tu l'as connais depuis ton entrée a Poudlard, elle est brillante et plutôt jolie dans son genre, elle vit sous ce toit et son surnom était miss-je-sais-tout ! Tu as besoin de plus d'indices sherlock !

-Granger ?

-Si tu veux avoir tes chances commence par l'appeler Hermione !

-Non mais tu rigoles, elle me hait depuis des années !

-Si tu le dis !

Fin

Apres cette discussion, il avait fait doublement attention aux actions de la jeune fille et fini par s'apercevoir que Severus disait vrai.

Il commença peu a peu a se rapproché d'elle, a discuté un peu plus, a faire quelques sorties, elle lui avait fait découvrir le monde moldu, (bien qu'il n'en garde pas un merveilleux souvenir ) et puis un soir alors que tous était couché, il l'avait embrassé. Et ce moment restait certainement l'un des plus beau moment de sa vie !

Tout ça datait déjà de 4 ans !

Il s'en était passé des choses ensuite ! Il avait accepté ce poste d'avocat au ministère, Hermione était médicomage, ils avaient quitté la maison des Black, loué un appartement qu'ils avaient quitté depuis peu pour une maison, ils avaient même un chien, Drago avait voulu le nommé Harry mais Hermione lui avait lancé un regard si noir, qu'il avait oublie l'idée ! !

Et puis récemment, il avait osé, il avait osé la demandé en mariage, ce qu'il avait pu être stressé avec cette histoire !

Il avait tout fait en grande pompe. Ils avaient dîner dans un bon restaurant, il l'avait emmené dansé puis ils avaient fini sur la plage tout les deux et là il lui avait demandé et en pleurant s'il vous plait ! Oui il l'avouait il avait pleuré d'émotion ce soir là !

Et voilà si tout s'arrange en juillet prochain il sera marié !

Le soucis qui se pose aujourd'hui c'est que depuis une semaine, Hermione ne réponds plus, a aucun courrier, aucun appel, rien c'est le silence le plus complet. Il avait même appeler sa mère et Harry mais a pars le fait qu'elle semblait déprimée il n'y avait rien d'anormal.

Elle lui en voulait, il le savait, elle lui en voulait de ses absences interminables de ces baisers entre deux portes, de ces conversations interposées.

Pourtant elle savait qu'il l'aimait … non ?

Non, a bien y réfléchir, il ne lui avait jamais dit, elle oui mais lui il n'avait jamais osé !

Et si elle le quittait, si elle le laissait … elle a acheté sa robe de mariée mais connaissant Hermione, ce n'est pas ce genre de chose qu'il l'arrêtera !

Il se leva en furie faisant tombé au passage l'ensemble des ses papiers.

Elle allait le quitté !

Ils se précipita a travers les couloirs du ministère de la magie suédoise, avec un peu de chance il arriverait a voir le ministre anglais ce soir.

Il arriva devant la porte du bureau, la pièce était allumée il frappa

-Entrez

Il poussa la porte

-Monsieur Malefoy que puis je pour vous ?

-Monsieur le ministre, je vais rentré chez moi ce soir et passé quelques jours avec Hermione

-Voyons Drago, je peux vous appeler Drago ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça

-Vous ne pouvez pas quitté la Suède comme ça, nous avons besoin de vous

-Hermione aussi

-Non je suis désolé mais vos amourettes devront attendre

Drago fut soudain prit d'une envie de lui écrasé son poing en pleine figure a celui là !

-Monsieur le ministre, je dois rentré ce soir comprenez moi

-Ce que je sais Monsieur Malefoy c'est que si vous quittez la Suède ce soir, vous serez renvoyé

Drago réfléchit quelques instants

-Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, Monsieur je démissionne !

Il sorti en claquant la porte !

Bon il venait de faire certainement la chose la plus stupide qu'il soit !

Il sorti du ministère, traversa la rue, monta dans sa chambre d'hôtel et attrapa l'ensemble de ses bagages, il se précipita vers la cheminée, pris une grosse poudre de cheminette

-Maison de Hermione et Drago

Quelques minutes plus tard il arrivait dans son salon devant une Hermione plus que surprise !

-Drago ?

Il se précipita vers elle

-Hermione, par Merlin tu es là !

-Bien sur ou veux tu que je sois

-Je pensais que tu allais me quitté

Elle sourit et passa sa main sur sa joue

-Idiot, et toi qu'est ce que tu fais là !

-Oh, euh et bien…

-Vas y

-Une question avant

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne voudrais pas d'un mariage tout petit voir minuscule ?

-Euh je m'en fiche moi c'est toi qui voulais un grand mariage

-Et bien se sera un petit vu que nos finances vont diminués

-Quoi ?

-J'ai démissionné

Hermione se recula un peu, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés

-Quoi ?

-J'ai quitté le ministère, je n'en pouvais plus de ne pas te voir, de vivre entre deux hôtels et j'avoue que tu avais raison, je manquais de cran ! Alors ?

La jeune fille s'avança

-Alors nous aurons un mariage minuscule, mais je m'en fou, parce qu'on va le préparé tout les deux, que tu es avec moi et que je …

Il l'interrompit en lui mettant un doigt sur la bouche et finit la phrase

-Et que je t'aime.

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa.

****

Alors qu'en pensez vous ?


End file.
